Sorry Doesn't Make It Better
by Moviepal
Summary: One shot for Carol. There are no winners when someone cheats, everyone loses.


Sorry Doesn't Make It Better

This one shot is for Carol, who I met in the hospital. Her idea, she just couldn't write it so I'm doing it for her. Be well chick, and tell that boyfriend I said he's an ass! LOL! Bald can sexy on a woman; he's just too big a dipshit to see it!

He had come to her house to pick her up for the iCarly broadcast. Since they had started dating two months ago he made it a habit to drive by and pick her up. He was as happy as he had ever been these last two months with Sam. He heard it first, the soft moaning coming through the door, and he froze. He knew but he had to confirm it, so he tried the door and it opened.

Sam was kissing Brad, as Brad was removing her shirt. His shirt was already off and he had several scratch marks on his back and chest.

"How long?" Freddie asked in a very controlled tone.

They both leaped to their feet and gasped as they saw him.

"No really you can go back to what you were doing, I just want to know how long?"

"Freddie, this isn't what it looks like," Sam stated, her face a bright red and her eyes wide with fear.

"Bullshit, it's exactly what it looks like, and we both know it. Now I'll ask you again, HOW FUCKING LONG?"

"I should go," Brad said quietly.

"No, she's all yours now so stay, besides iCarly needs a new tech producer now, since I just quit, so please stay. Now Sam, I think I deserve an answer!

Sam bowed her head," Three weeks, we've been seeing each other for three weeks. Please Freddie, it was a mistake."

"How many times have you two FUCKED?"

"F…Freddie, I… please… I'm so sorry it was an accident", Sam struggled to put her shirt back on and move closer to him.

"Ok then, how many times did he trip and fall into your pussy with his dick?"

"Hey," Brad started to say.

Freddie pointed at him, "You shut the fuck up! This is between me and your girlfriend! Now Sam, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU TWO FUCKED?"

"Five times, but it didn't mean anything Freddie, I love you, really I do."

"Fucking liar, you couldn't love me and do this to me! It did mean something, it meant something to me! I hope the two of you are happy together, but a warning BRAD, if she cheated on me, she'll do the same to you, just thought you should know. "

"Freddie we can work this out, please I'm so sorry, I just… I don't know why… but I really do love you, please," the please came out as a small whimper as she sank to her knees.

"We have nothing to work on and nothing to fix, I don't believe you or trust you and without those there is no "us", sorry doesn't make it better. We're done, I'll let you tell Carly if you want, or if you like I will, but I can't work with or hang with you anymore. You can keep the things I gave you and you can pick up the things you gave me at Carly's tomorrow. Don't call me or try to see me, EVER! I loved you with all my heart Sam and this is what I got for it. I deserve better than this and you know it."

" Please, please Freddie we can get past this, I'll be whatever I have to be, do whatever I have to do to make this work," Sam was in tears now and her voice sounded small and childlike, "I need you!"

"Not my problem anymore, you had me and you blew it. It'll take me some time but I'll get over this and find someone else. Look at this way, now you can be with Brad. You broke my heart Sam and you can't fix that. Have a happy life and I really do hope you find some happiness out there. Goodbye Sam," Freddie turned around as the tears burned down his face and walked out of the house and Sam's life forever. He could hear the wails and sobbing as he left.

Carly and Sam did iCarly for another year after Freddie quit, with Brad as their new tech. Freddie quit hanging with any of them and found new friends. Sam and Brad were finished the day Freddie left, Sam spent years trying to talk to Freddie and win him back, but he refused to even speak to her. Sam and Carly's friendship started cooling the day of the fight and by the time the show stopped they no longer spoke. Sam would eventually marry and have one child, but she never got over Freddie and always hoped to get back together with him. In a twist of irony, Sam's husband cheated on her from the wedding night till the day he left her ten years later. Freddie wouldn't have cheated on her, but that wasn't to be. Carly married and had three kids, but her husband was a cold and aloof man and the marriage had very little love in it. Her friends would have seen that and warned her away, but the three of them never spoke again.

Freddie married and had three daughters, his wife was very happy and they had a long and lasting marriage. She never knew that he was still in love with Sam and would carry a torch for her the rest of his life. Brad ended up vanishing from sight after high school and no one ever knew what happened to him.

Four lives destroyed over the infidelity of two people, three out right, and one, Carly, as collateral damage. No winner's just different shades of losers. Sorry can't fix everything and sorry doesn't make it better!

.

.

I really don't enjoy stories like this. I know that I've used the cheating angle in my stories before, but I just don't see the characters cheating on each other. I have tried to incorporate as many of Carol's ideas as I could into this. If it's good then the credit goes to her, if it sucks then the fault lies with me only.

.

To Carol: know that you are beautiful on the outside was well as the inside and that any man would be lucky to have you. Your boyfriend was an asshole and even though it hurts now, you are better off without that prick. Remember the ward motto, "Bald is beautiful baby!"

.

P.S. Call Rick, I think you might be surprised!

.

To the readers, please excuse the personal stuff above, but know that Carol is a special lady and a very good friend. Let me know what you think.


End file.
